Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
Nao "Juliet" is the love interest,fiancée and girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf and close ally to the Thurwolf Family Appearance in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and ruby red long-sleeved dress revealing part of her shoulders. She wore black boots along with this outfit. She has long ruby red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has green dark emerald eyes Personality Nao had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life, due to her mother's death being a lone wolf Her attitude changed of heart.becomeing a slightly nice after she meet Eliskuya. Nao is also rivals with Sharona and Ellie, she is also a close ally to the thurwolf family but she has a strong loveingship with Eliskuya, and she appears to get along well with his sisters and mother Character Relationships *close friend and girlfriend to Eliskuya *close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millie "Millanna" *watched her boyriend defeated and killed in Sorrow *Soon well be mother to Naro and Narolla Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her boyfriend *Her beloved boyfriend *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *spying on Sharona and Ellie of lily five for her boyfriend *staying with her boyfriend if he lets her Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil & Ellie Eliwood *Death of her boyfriend *Blood Quotes *"Oh Boy, Someone looks very angry, [''trademark grin], looks like I'm going kick their butts!" *"''Are you threatening me?" *"Eli [''followed by Eliskuya yelling in the background] is cute and I love him, he is like a rock, who dose not know how to becomeing a stone''" *"I knew it from the start, don't get to pushy and angry at me, okay Eli?" *"My name is very similar to Hao's kindy cool and creepy huh?" History Late Childhood Nao was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet Eliskuya Michael thurwolf, doing that time Coming to Tokyo, Japan Nao is first seen grown up,right there behind Eliskuya to get him give up and for the running for traning. Eliskuya refuses but Nao makes a Promise, to see it her way. Eliskuya leaves to go Kendo School Nao is next seen at Eliskuya's Kendo school and Eliskuya is scared out of his wits. During Eliskuya's battle with the kendo master. Nao decides enough is enough but The Kendo master argeed and quickly ends the fight, after Kendo, Eliskuya and Nao leave as friends to travel. Death of Eliskuya Nao during the month timeskip has gone by. Nao has also been shown perfoming several abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly attitude as she is seen comforting Sharona when she bumped into her who killed her boyfriend. She has also improved her skills, when she trys to hit sharona but ended in a missed after sharona telled her to run off. but Nao give up on the shaman fight to find a other way to spy on sharona. Retrun of Eliskuya Trivia *Nao's Character role maybe is based on Anna Kyoyami, like Anna Kyoyami she has a boyfriend too *In regards to Nao, she is actually "love at first sight" to him. Simply by seeing her face for the first time (when they were ten) and when he thinks about her it makes him blush a lot. Gallery External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Master Of Disguise Category:Friends of the Thurwolf Tribe Category:Shaman